BoboiBoy: Drabble!
by Erunacchi
Summary: Drabble tentang BoboiBoy dan teman-temannya. [Chapter 3: Fang & Ying! Slight, BoboiBoy & Fang sebagai request.]
1. BoboiBoy & Fang

**BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Tidak akan ada artinya bila kau menang sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya Fang dapat mengalahkan BoboiBoy, bukan dalam olahraga Sepak Bola, melainkan dalam olahraga Basket. Ia langsung memasang senyuman angkuh ketika sepasang orbs nila-nya bertemu dengan papan skor.

Fang vs BoboiBoy. 41-10.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit. One-on-One.

BoboiBoy tersenyum memaklumi, ia merasakan perasaan yang dialami Fang saat kalah dalam pertandingan Sepak Bola, setidaknya bukan perasaan dendam kesumat. Ying dan Yaya pun ia hadang untuk tidak melabrak Fang, dan Gopal? Sedang sibuk menjual lembaran foto Fang pada sang penggemar.

"Tengok BoboiBoy, aku lebih populer daripada kau," dalam jarak tak dekat, Fang menunjuk kearah BoboiBoy, aura keangkuhan menguar sangat jelas—mengejek.

"Heleh.. Dilapangan basket je, 'kan?" ejek BoboiBoy, retoris, membuat tangan Fang yang tadi menunjuk kini menggenggam geram, dan perempatan fiksi warna ungu yang bertengger dikepalanya.

"Aku bisa jadi Kiperlah," kata Fang keras, tak mau kalah.

"Kau tau tak Fang ? Kemenangan tidak akan ada artinya bila kau sendiri,"

Sederhana. Tapi dapat membuat Fang termenung diam - diam.

2. Aku pasti menang

BoboiBoy sudah menemukan timnya untuk pertandingan Sepak Bola sore ini, sementara dia ? Fang menggerutu pelan sambil menshoot bola basketnya kearah papan tua diatas pintu masuk rumah (tak) berhantu. Tidak menemukan tim—Adu Du menawarkan dirinya, tapi Fang menolak mentah-mentah—bukanlah hal yang baik untuk saat ini.

Bola basketnya terlempar keluar, menggelinding mengenai kaki seseorang yang tengah lewat. "Eh ?" BoboiBoy mengambil basketnya, disana—tepatnya didepan rumah—BoboiBoy melihat sang hantu rumah menopang dagu, berpikir serius.

"Tak usah dipikirkan terlalu berat," kekehan geli, dari sang pahlawan. Fang menyahut galak. "Aku pasti menang,"

3. BoboiBoy tetap BoboiBoy

Tok Aba sakit. Bisa tak bisa BoboiBoy harus membuka kedai, bersekolah, sekaligus menjaga Tok Aba diwaktu yang sama. Berkat bantuan Ochobot, BoboiBoy dapat berpecah menjadi tiga dalam waktu sehari sehingga Gempa diberi tugas untuk menjaga Tok Aba, Taufan menjaga Kedai, dan Halilintar pergi bersekolah.

Kejadian yang cukup memalukan disekolah dialami Halilintar. Mejanya dihiasi dengan berbagai karangan bunga berwarna warni, juga pot dan taplak meja berwarna merah muda. Kalau dia dulu sih, bisa sabar karena ada sisi BoboiBoy Gempa yang baik hati, tapi kalau sekarang adalah Halilintar... hanya ada sisi serius dan tidak mau diganggu gugat.

Cikgu Papa Kebenaran mendekati BoboiBoy, "huuu feminimnyaaaa, BoboiBoy." Ia tertawa geli dengan background pink tanpa memperhatikan mata merah BoboiBoy yang berkilat.

Sebuah pedang Halilintar keluar dari tangannya, semua menatap ngeri sambil bersiap untuk kabur.

"KYYAAA," teriakan Papa Zola seakan mendeklarasikan kegosongan Fang dan kekaburan murid-muridnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktunya pulang sekolah, BoboiBoy Taufan dengan riang gembira melayani para pengunjung yang datang—tepatnya teman-temannya. Meskipun begitu, ada sirat heran saat melihat Fang terplester wajahnya.

"Apesal dengan kau ni ?"

Tatapan Fang galak, presensi sudut fiksi berwarna ungu dan tangannya yang tergenggam kuat cukup membuat Taufan bisa menebak bahwa mood nya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Aku disetrum oleh dia," disempatkan menunjuk BoboiBoy Halilintar, "hanya karena menghias mejamu tau BoboiBoy,"

Yang bertanya tertawa gelak, ia menepuk kepala Fang seakan memberinya kode untuk tabah secara tak langsung—tapi kalau Taufan yang melakukannya sih, lebih ke mengejek. "Sabar, sabar," dan Fang langsung menepis tangan Taufan.

Saat Fang melirik kearah kiri, ia mendapati BoboiBoy Gempa berlari kearah kedai, dengan Giga yang menggendong Tok Aba.

"Woi woi, tengok tuuu," suara Gopal berteriak, menggalihkan pandangan semua orang untuk melihat Gempa yang berlari kearah mereka. Setelah sampai, Giga menurunkan Tok Aba. Wajahnya masih memerah, ketika Taufan mengeceknya, Tok Aba masih demam—tapi lebih baik daripada pagi tadi.

Gempa yang menjadi korban penganiayaan Tok Aba pun menjatuhkan dirinya pada rerumputan. Telinganya terlihat sedikit memerah dan wajahnya—tepatnya dipipi—memerah entah karena apa.

"Kau tak pe BoboiBoy ?" Fang bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, suaranya lebih tenang daripada yang tadi. Ia jongkok disamping Gempa yang terlihat pasrah.

"Aku dijewer dan pipiku dicubit Atok karena tak bolehkan kemari," ujarnya lemas, nafasnya terengah-engah karena lelah—oh pantas saja.

Kadang Fang berpikir, apakah mereka itu... berbeda?

Kemudian tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. "BoboiBoy, apesal kat korang menjadi tige.. sifat korang berubah ?"

Semua cengo, jangkrik mengerik. Mungkin di sini satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu hanyalah Fang. Ochobot yang mengerti jalan pikiran Fang pun menyela.

"Berdasarkan elemen, emosi BoboiBoy akan terbagi juga."

Walau bagaimanapun mereka masih anak SD, wajar kalau tak mengerti. BoboiBoy kembali menjadi satu, kemudian mengatakan terbaik dengan jempol andalannya. Barulah ia membujuk sang Atok untuk kembali beristirahat.

Ochobot mendekati Fang, berharap bahwa bocah SD terpintar setelah Yaya dan Ying itu paham perkataannya.

"Meskipun aku tak faham apa kau cakap Ochobot—

... hati si robot kuning hancur berkeping-keping.

—tapi tak pe lah. BoboiBoy tetap BoboiBoy."

... ya, tak masalah.

* * *

><p>Drabble singkat tentang BoboiBoy &amp; Fang. Request? Saya pikirkan X3<p> 


	2. BoboiBoy & Yaya

**BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Kenapa harus menjadi nomor satu ?

Menjadi nomor dua itu konsekuensi berat bila Yaya harus yang ketiga. Gadis berhijap pink itu senantiasa mengeluarkan aura gelapnya ketika mereka bertemu. Meskipun wajahnya ramah, sekali—BoboiBoy tidak akan sedikitpun mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu karena hanya mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Kalau saja Fang tidak menyulut api perkelahian minggu lalu, BoboiBoy tak akan mendapat masalah. Dan sepertinya anak itu senang sekali melihat BoboiBoy mendapat stalker dadakan meskipun peringkatnya turun satu persen—meskipun dalam satu pelajaran.

Meskipun ujian Bahasa Inggris hanya terjadi sekali, tapi beban mental yang harus ditangani BoboiBoy berhari-hari. Ketika sedang bermain game Papa Zola, BoboiBoy dikejutkan eksistensi Yaya yang duduk disampingnya—Gopal tergeletak tak berdaya dipojok sana. Ketika ia mencoba belajar Matematika dengan buku baru, BoboiBoy harus dihadapkan fakta bahwa kepergian Yaya lima menit setelahnya adalah untuk membeli buku yang sama.

BoboiBoy lelah.

Ia juga heran pada Yaya yang terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Ying begitupula sebaliknya—dalam hal mata pelajaran. Padahal mereka benar-benar dapat menjadi duo tim yang keren bila saling membantu, begitulah yang dipikirkan BoboiBoy.

Namun untuk apa ia berpikir ? Kenapa tak langsung tanya saja.

"Yaya," BoboiBoy berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kabur karena aura gelap itu, "maaf..."

Yaya cukup mengerti. Kali ini tak ada aura gelap atau apapun, senyum ceria nan tulus disunggingkan. "Tidak apa. Mungkin kau tidak sengaja, 'kan, 'kan, 'kan ?"

BoboiBoy sweatdrop, cepat sekali sifatnya kembali. Dibanding memikirkan itu lebih lama, BoboiBoy lebih memilih untuk segera menyuarakan pikirannya. "Tapi... kenapa kau harus menjadi nomor satu dalam segala hal ?"

"Agar orang tuaku bangga BoboiBoy."

Bocah itu sempat menulikan pendengarannya setelah Yaya mengucapkan kata 'orang tua'. BoboiBoy jadi merindukan orang tuanya.

2. Jangan menunda pekerjaan

BoboiBoy selalu menunda segala pekerjaannya—dalam berbagai bidang dan hal. Tok Aba selalu berusaha mengingatkan BoboiBoy untuk tepat waktu dalam melakukan segala hal, karena Tok Aba tau BoboiBoy adalah anak yang ceroboh.

Hari ini seharusnya BoboiBoy pergi kesekolah dan mengembalikan buku hasil pinjaman dari Yaya lusa lalu jikalau demam tak melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat beberapa tubuhnya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Padahal Tok Aba mengingatkan pada BoboiBoy untuk mengembalikan bukunya kemarin—benarkan perkiraannya.

Beruntung ada Ying yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengambil buku Yaya, meskipun mereka rival, apa yang mereka lakukan berusaha seadil mungkin untuk menang.

Disaat BoboiBoy baru saja bangun dari tidurnya—rasanya tak nyaman tidur dengan suhu 38 derajat celcius—suara ketukan mengejutkan BoboiBoy. Ochobot turun tangan untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

Disana BoboiBoy melihat kawan-kawannya, yang menjenguknya karena sakit. Tatapan bersalah BoboiBoy layangkan pada Yaya, namun gadis itu seakan berkata 'tidak-apa'.

"Lain kali jangan menunda pekerjaan tau, tak baik untuk diri sendiri, dan untuk orang lain pula. Bila bisa dilakukan secepat mungkin, sebaiknya segera kita lakukan."

Seremtet kalimat nasihat terdengar. Bocah itu mengangguk, paham. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan lebih telaten dalam mengurus berbagai perihal tanpa menunda pekerjaan.

3. Begadang itu tidak baik.

Mungkin keputusan yang semalam diambilnya salah. BoboiBoy merasa kepalanya masih saja berat, seakan tubuhnya menginginkan empuknya kasur yang semalam ia tempati. Namun hari ini adalah hari libur—untuk banyak orang—sehingga yang mengunjungi kedai Tok Aba sangat ramai. Bahkan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying pun ikut turut serta membantu melayani. Kalau Fang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Yaya yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun kembali ke _counter, _tidak ada keluhan terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya berterimakasih pada Ochobot karena telah memberikannya es coklat, lumayan untuk mendinginkan tubuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa BoboiBoy ?" tanya gadis itu setelah menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Melihat temannya pucat seperti itu membuatnya khawatir. Namun ia tidak mau berburuk sangka, karena tidak baik.

"Semalam begadang memainkan game Papa Zola sampai selesai, jam dua malam baru tidur," jawab si robot kuning, mewakili sahabatnya yang bisa-bisanya tidur ditempat tidak tepat.

Gadis berhijab merah muda itupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak suka. "Ish, ish, ish, begadang itu tak baik tau untuk kesehatan. Makanya tidurlah pada saatnya tidur,"

Sayang yang diceramahi sudah menulikan indera pendengarannya dan pergi menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Request dari __**Erry-kun**__;_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4. SUMBATAN BISKUIT YAYA!

Mungkin kejadian ini bisa disebut sebagai bencana. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Ochobot, namun robot kecil itulah penyebab BoboiBoy terbelah menjadi tiga tanpa bisa bersatu. Kekuatannya masih ada, dan mereka masih normal. Mungkin tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya untuk melihat mereka berlomba-lomba ingin menghancurkan klon satu sama lain.

Fang tidak mau cari masalah, ia duduk manis didepan kedai Tok Aba sambil menyeruput coklat pemberian Gempa. Pasalnya terakhir kali Fang cari masalah, ia harus merasakan sengatan listrik yang voltnya tak bisa diperhitungkan—untung ia tak terluka parah.

"Kapan jam kami akan kering Ochobot ?" Ya karena kecerobohan Ochobot yang menumpahkan coklat ke jam BoboiBoy, kekuatannya tak dapat terkendali. Dan yang sedang bertanya itu Gempa, klon yang berhati paling mulia diantara yang lain.

Ochobot terlihat berpikir meskipun tangannya sibuk membuat coklat pesanan Gopal. BoboiBoy Halilintar berharap jawaban yang bagus terlontar dari robot kuning itu. Namun mendengar kata 'entahlah' dari Ochobot, Halilintar langsung memasang ekspresi madesu—dengan wajah bertekuk seperti baju tak disetrika, kusut.

Yaya yang melihat tatapan Halilintar itupun langsung menyodorkan biskuitnya, instingnya berkata bahwa klon tipe pemarah BoboiBoy kelaparan—padahal tidak. "Kau lapar BoboiBoy ?"

Sesaat Taufan sempat melirik ngeri kearah biskuit Yaya meskipun ekspresi riang senantiasa terbit diwajahnya. Klon yang berelemen angin itu langsung mengambil biskuit Yaya, Halilintar terkejut.

"Hey Halilintar, sepertinya ada yang lebih lapar dari kau. Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia makan." Fang merasakan firasat buruk mendengar nada bicara Taufan, terutama karena lirikan jahilnya kearah Fang meskipun sesaat. Halilintar kemudian berbalik kebelakang, Fang rasa ingin kabur. Tapi tidak bisa. Yaya yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepala, bingung, tetapi ia tidak bertindak apapun.

"SUMBATAN BISKUIT YAYA." Kemudian tawa gelak mendominasi. Taufan menyumpal mulut Fang dengan biskuit Yaya. Sang pengendali bayang tergagap, terpaksa hati menelan biskuti Yaya. Sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Halilintar menepuk bahu Taufan dengan bersahabat, kilat senang—meskipun ekspresinya masih monoton—tak terelakkan menghiasi matanya sesaat. Halilintar mengacungkan jempolnya. "Terbaik,"

Setelah itu mereka mendapat jeweran dari Gempa karena telah mengerjai Fang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halooo, saya kembali lagi o/

Kali ini dengan membawa BoboiBoy/Yaya (dengan penutup BoboiBoy/Fang).

Untuk request yang lain akan saya buatkan dichapter depan. Mungkin dichapter depan saya akan menulis tentang Fang/Ying, Guru Papa Kebenaran/Gopal, atau Halilintar/Taufan/Gempa. Entahlah, dilema, nyari feel dulu baru nulis. Nah, tentu dibagian penutupnya saya akan menulis request permintaan kalian.. Maaf kalau emang nanti hasilnya nggak sesuai m(_ _)m


	3. Fang & Ying

**BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Penguntit.

Manik terbungkus dalam bingkai berwarna nila menilik setiap inci objek yang menjadi perebut kepopulerannya—itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun sekarang atensinya terfokus pada seorang gadis bernuansa kuning-biru. Senyuman yang terpatri diwajah gadis membuat Fang ingin mengabadikannya, membungkus hasilnya dalam pigura dan memajangnya di dinding kamar sebagai kenangan. Sayangnya itu hanya sebuah ekspektasi dalam angan-angan.

Menyedihkan bila karena itu ia terpuruk—tapi, tidak! Fang bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Caranya menunjukkan afeksi bukan dengan ucapan maupun bualan. Ia hanya akan melihat, dan memperhatikan hingga suatu hari nanti akan ada waktu yang menjadikan jarak diantara dia dan Ying menjadi nol centimeter.

Ketika pikirannya bergelut bersama mimpi indah, tatapan mereka bertemu. Biru dengan coklat. Didetik selanjutnya, ia sudah melihat Ying berada dihadapannya, dengan wajah keheranan.

"Haiya, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Oh jangan-jangan—"

"Tch," Fang mendengus. Bukan kesal, melainkan untuk menutupi ekspresi kagetnya dengan sebuah ketidaksukaan.

"Dasar anak sombong, penguntit whoo~!"

Hati Fang rasanya ditusuk seribu pedang halilintar. Kenapa acaranya harus terganggu karena pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Tetapi, ia bersyukur. Karena, detik ini menjadi salah satu waktu yang membuat jarak diantara mereka terpotong—meski tidak sampai apa yang ia perkirakan.

2. Flu menular lho, hati-hati.

Jam sekolah habis. Waktunya untuk pulang—bagi sebagian orang. Lain halnya dengan BoboiBoy, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang yang akan mengunjungi Ying. Gadis berdarah cina itu hari ini tidak bisa membuat presensi pada daftar hadir disekolah dikarenakan flu. Yaya bahkan tidak terlihat semangat ketika ujian matematika tadi berlangsung, dan Fang bersyukur dapat nilai yang terbagus kedua.

Hanya saja, setitik rasa bersalah menjadi pusat pemikirannya semenjak ia melangkah mengikuti kawak-kawan menjenguk Ying. Pantaskah ia berbahagia karena Ying tidak hadir hari ini ?

Lisan dapat berbohong, dengan mudah. Tetapi hatinya tidak dapat berbohong kalau ia merasa sedikit sepi, dan hampa. Ada kalanya Ying menjadi gadis yang benar-benar ramah karena tidak pernah absen untuk menyapanya setiap pagi. Fang terlalu menjaga harga diri. Ia segan untuk membalas sapaan ramah dari Ying—meskipun hatinya senang—dan opsi yang ia hanya berlalu, begitu saja.

Ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu rumah Ying, BoboiBoy membunyikan belnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu terbuka. Dengan menampakkan seekor penguin—kalau tidak salah namanya Popo. Fang keheranan, rumah Ying terlalu sepi.

Mereka masuk ke kamar Ying. Yaya yang pertama kali bertanya perihal mengenai mengapa ia sakit, dan mengapa ia sendiri—ralat, hanya bersama Popo.

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan. BoboiBoy, Yaya, dan Gopal pamit untuk pulang. Fang memilih untuk menetap, katanya ingin menjaga Ying.

Dan disinilah mereka, dibawah atap, diatas porselen, dalam keheningan.

"Kenapa ?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang ingin menjagamu,"

"Haiya, flu menular lho, kau ingin sakit seperti aku hee~?"

"Jangan harap aku akan peduli."

"Aku tidak akan peduli jika kau sakit,"

"Aku tidak butuh kepeduluanmu,"

Mereka berdua sama, keras kepala dan mengatakan hal yang bukan hati mereka inginkan.

3. Biru, langit itu indah—'tapi, warna matamu lebih indah'.

Matahari menampilkan senyuman cerah pada sosok yang terbagikan sinarnya. Biru membentang luas, tidak ada kapas putih yang terselip diantaranya, membuat pemuda dibalik bingkai nila itu merenung sejenak—teringat pada sosok dengan mata birunya yang indah.

Kedua tangannya tergerak, seakan-akan ingin meraih apa yang menjadi impiannya, namun tak ada yang tertangkap, bahkan angin pun tak sudi berada digenggamannya. Ketika buaian mimpi menjadikan hayalannya seakan menjadi nyata, membuat Fang tak menyadari eksistensi sosok lain yang ikut tertidur disampingnya—diatas balutan rumput berwarna hijau.

"Haiya, apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?"

Kedua matanya membola, secara tak sengaja—tanpa menunjukkan raut lain yang mencurigakan, ekspresinya kembali acuh tak acuh.

"Hanya melihat. Warna biru langit itu indah." Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Fang terpaku.

'Tapi warna matamu lebih indah,'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Entah request dari __**siapa **__untuk __**siapa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka ada empat. Bukan hanya Taufan, Gempa, maupun Halilintar. Tetapi kehadiran Api membuat Fang tambah—dan semakin pusing saja. BoboiBoy menjadi lebih kuat, Fang tidak mau mengakuinya terlalu dalam—mereka rival. Hanya saja, BoboiBoy tetaplah BoboiBoy. Dan bila mereka terbagi menjadi empat, yang paling bijak hanyalah Gempa.

Termasuk dalam membagikan marshmallow. Yah, mungkin ini bukanlah nasib yang buruk—tapi terlalu malang untuk Fang alami. Pertaruhan sederhana yang ia lakukan membuatnya menghadapi ketiga BoboiBoy—beri pengecualian untuk Gempa yang dibuat Taufan pingsan dengan biskuit Yaya.

BoboiBoy Api tersenyum sombong, marshmallow yang dipegang Halilintar gosong karena api yang terlalu berlebihan. Untuk acara mendinginkan dan sumbat menyumbat, Taufan ahlinya.

"Chukuph—"

Setelah kejadian ini berlalu, Fang tidak mau ambil resiko ketika bertaruh. Ia tidak mau marshmallow berjumlah seratus masuk kedalamnya secara paksa—dan Fang tidak mau mengunyahnya, namun terpaksa, meskipun mulutnya harus menerima siksaan yang berat, namun hari ini ia telah belajar banyak untuk tidak mengerjai BoboiBoy saat bertarung atau bertaruh.


End file.
